The invention relates to the field of keys for operating locks and the like and, more particularly, to an adaptor for facilitating operation of the key in the lock.
Typical key operated looks are operated by inserting the key into the lock and turning the key to lock/unlock as desired. Turning the key can be a frustrating and annoying experience under the best of conditions, but may approach impossible for individuals who have lost or partially lost motor skill or manual dexterity such as the use of a hand, etc.
Furthermore, legislation such as the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA), signed into law on Jul. 26, 1990, require certain doors and locks and the like to be operable by persons with disabilities.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for adapting a key to facilitate operation of the key in a lock, particularly for persons who, due to disabilities or the like, have difficulty in operating such a key.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adaptor which can be easily attached to a key so as to bring the lock which the key is to operate into compliance with acts such as the ADA.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide such an adaptor which is readily usable with a minimum amount of manual dexterity and strength.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an apparatus which facilitates proper orientation and use of the key for those who are visually impaired.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such an adaptor which is simple and durable in manufacture and use.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.